


Intended

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 56. Ultra Magnus/Optimus -Victorian Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intended

“Sit up straight,” Ultra Magnus said, squinting at his charge. “You will be the Prime soon. The ruler of us all, young lady. You need to learn to give off a presence.” 

Optimus frowned down at her lap, and brushed away an imaginary piece of lint. “I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to marry him. I don’t want any of this. I just want you,” she finished plaintively. 

“Optimus...we have spoken of this. It is...an impossibility. You are to marry the Lord High Protector. It is the way of things. We will be going to the dressmaker later today. They have finished your wardrobe for your coming out. You should be excited about this. It is what girls your age do, so stop giving me that long face.” 

Optimus rose to her feet, she was tall for a woman, and could look Ultra Magnus straight in the eye. “I don’t want to be the Prime. I don’t want this. I just...you know I would be just as happy spending my days in the library. I don’t...think...I’m not going to be any good at this, and I don’t want to marry Megatron. He hates me,” she finished, lips pinching together in a look of pique. “He just wants power.” 

“Such is the burden of nobility. I expect you to rise above it,” he said the picture of seriousness right up to the moment the she leaned in and press their lips together. Ultra Magnus froze, horrified. He tried to pull away and Optimus held him more tightly, gripping his collar in her strong, thin hands. 

“I want you. I’ve only ever wanted you. I don’t care for the power or the position. I love you,” Optimus said in a rush. 

“Love has no place in our world, my Prime,” he pushed Optimus away, taking a step back. He straightened his shirt, and refused to meet Optimus’ gaze. “We are going to be late for your fitting. Please get your cloak. The carriage is waiting outside,” he said, turning he strode out of the room leaving her gawking, and not a little hurt.


End file.
